Collection
by Miniclio
Summary: A serie of diffrents scenes and theories taking place after or before the end of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note :I have been a Escaflowne fan since forever but never tried to write about it before.**

 **Thank to my sister and her friend i finaly did !**

 **And a very special thank you to Banryuu who has accepted to be my beta reader for this. She is the best !**

 **There will be more, hope you will like it.**

* * *

 **Nap and self control.**

Van was tired. Tired and stressed. Why? Oh why couldn't he resist anything Hitomi asked of him? She had suggest that after all the hard work they had done in Fanelia to reconstruct that they take an afternoon of rest. Just the two of them and he'd said yes deciding to show her a quiet little clearing in the forest where used to go when he was a child. The look in her peridotite green eyes was totally worth it at the time. Now... now his decision had turn into pure torture.

This girl with a pretty face was a devil sent from the Mystic Moon to punish him, he was sure of it. They had walked for about an hour or so into the dense forest. Since the day was rather hot and the ground uneven, Hitomi who was not used to this kind of terrain had tired faster than him. Reaching their destination she had laid languishly on the grass and invited him to come closer to her. Once he did she had promptly fallen asleep.

This led to his current dilemma. Hitomi was fast asleep against his side, her head on his chest and his arm loosely around her soft shoulders. Now his problem was that his body was, to his utter shame, reacting like a man in bed with his wife! Allen would never stop laughing if he ever learn about this. On the other hand Vargas his old mentor would have his hide had such a thing happened during his service.

It wasn't exactly his fault, he tried to reason, he is a young man in love and full of vigor. The fact that Hitomi herself is quite the beauty, and was also in love with him just add fuel to his predicament. He couldn't think clearly in such a situation, if only her chest wasn't pressed against his ribcage! He could sense almost every curve of her body. The warmth of her soft breath against his collarbone. The warmth of her body against his. The way her knee would bump against his leg and brush up his thigh when she moved in her sleep. He can't move without risking waking her up and if she were to wake and see his state of visible male happiness he was in for another slap if not a punch this time.

That's exactly why he firmly believe in a curse on his race.

"Mmh … Van?"

Damn it!

* * *

 **Mermaids Here and There.**

When Hitomi learned about the mermaid on Dryden's ship her reaction surprise her friends. Allen men's had thought she would act like a little girl receiving a gift. Allen himself thought she would see the sea creature as a wonder. Merle was ready to make a comment the second she learned about the being living in a tank, tough the fact that she had never seen one before was left unsaid.

Instead Hitomi start to cry the second her eyes landed on Sylphie. She sat on the ground with her forehead against the glass of the tank and stayed there for hours. The mermaid herself kept eyes on the younger female and stayed near her pressed against the glass with a forlorn expression on her face. When asked what was the matter Hitomi respond after a long pause.

"She is so far away from her home, just like me. On Earth mermaids are legends. myths. Here it's me who is a legend for where I came from." She then fall back in a kind of mournful silence.

After a while it was Dryden who managed to get the pair to reconnect with the whole crew.

"And soon she will be back to her home deep in the ocean. I'm pretty sure some young noble hearted man promised you to get you home too. Until then you can always get close to your hero right ?"

He was rewarded by two blushing faces one from the usually brooding king and the other from the strange girl. His greatest gift was a lovely smile from the mermaid he had saved. Icing on the cake, or gold in the purse as his 'dear' father would say, was the glare the Caeli knight was sending him. What a wonderful day!

* * *

 **Samurai feel like home a long time ago.**

Hitomi was rather fond of the Fanelian kingdom, and the king of said kingdom… Even when he was being a pigheaded jerk. Not that she wasn't impressed by Freid and Asturia, or that Zaibach was not an impressive and a sad sight. Somehow Fanelia remind her of her country, though in a twisted historical way. The architecture of the city before it was burned down, the sense of honor the warriors possess and their lifestyle keep reminding her of her history course. She was living the real thing, even though she would have prefer not to be a part of the fights and incoming war.

Asturia is a fairytale for her, with backstabbing old pervert of council men and king, but it doesn't give her a feeling of familiarity like Fanelia does. It still makes her think of Venice, the city of love as her parents called it. And though she didn't stay long in Freid she still felt a little freaked out by the vibes she got while there. The fact she practically died sure didn't help matters. She was not as homesick as she thought she would be though, maybe it was because too much was happening to her in a short time and she still assumed it could be some kind of dream.

Or maybe it was the presence of the young king who reminded her in his own way of her homeland, a long, long time ago when dragons were more than legend for her people?

* * *

 **Did you like it ? Want to leave a review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And there is a second chapter ! Yay !**

 **A big thank you to Banryuu who beta read me 3**

 **I hope you will enjoy**

* * *

Charm and Predators.

Some have theorized that the young catgirl Merle, the charge of the Royal House of Fanelia, was enamored to her sire because of her instincts. In shady bars of the Fanelian capital some even jokes that it was the feathers that enticed her. Knowing that prince Folken had a set of sensual twin catwomen at his service only added fuel to the rumors mills.

For all of the affection both Fanels had for their friends and charges, for them it was never in a romantic sense, and against their better judgment neither have ever been able to shake of a spark of wariness in the regard of their cat-people. Yet it was imperceptible for anyone who don't know them.

It was not a well-known fact but there is a rather long history of mistrust and wariness between Cat-People and Draconians. That history could explain in part why Draconians prefer to hide their wings. In their desire to get wings the Atlanteans had not thought about the natural predators of birds. Rather ironic since when they created Gaea they also created Cat People. But then they had thought themselves equals to gods.

The rumors says that a relationship between a Cat Person and a Draconian is doomed from the start. It would entail a lot a hissing, scratching, biting and hits with flying feathers and tuft of fur if they try to get intimate. This rumor was more a joke between beast people than a real fact. Some of them were known to have unusual mating rituals after all.

One true fact on was that Draconians, who are closers to Birds in some ways, are naturally wary of those predators like Cat people. Call it a primal instinct.

The truth was Narya, Erya and Merle were genuinely attracted to the Fanels brothers for both their charms and kindness, but none of them can deny that at some point or another they would have tried to get a bit more… aggressive toward their benefactor. The very instinct to pounce all claws out on them had been rather stressful along the years, for both brothers, especially during the childhood of the girls, even though it happened quite rarely. Neither Draconians could hold this against them and as a well-known Gaean proverb state:

Keep your friends close to you, and even closer those who would eat you.

Their own instincts kept bothering them about keeping the catgirls in their line of sight and it let them know that keeping a grudge would be rather hypocritical.

* * *

Biology of Draconians.

Van and Folken were not humans, not in the slightest and they know it. As Draconians the obvious pair of luminous white wings are a dead giveaway for anyone with eyes.

But the wings are like the visible part of an iceberg. With such a bird like features on their back the rest of their body is not completely like that of a normal human either. And are rather a mixed of both humans and birds like elements. It's not something discussed between them nor in others company. But they know that some things are differents.

Dryden happen to possess some books about Draconians that report and study those specials features. It seems they don't like some of those reports, even when they were true. The merchant was smart enough not to comment on it though nor was he too keen on sharing said books. He doesn't particularly fancy a meeting between his throat and the metal claws of the older brother or the sword of the younger after all.

The most noticeable features that differs Draconians from human are mostly internal. Their hearts beat faster naturally and are slightly bigger. Ttheir body heat is also higher than normal people. But next to a reptile anybody look like a furnace. Their metabolism is faster and their eyesight better than the average man, but not quite as good as a Falcon man, this makes them good hunters or archers. Such enhanced senses and metabolism mean they also eat more.

Another thing different between humans and Draconians was their instincts.

To survive this long in a hostile world for their race the Draconians poses instincts not far from the Beast people. Fighting, hunting, sensing immediate dangers and threats are the best one they could poses for raw survival. They also have a sense of territory and strong protective streaks for those accepted on it. Which for a member of the royal family was a plus.

Then there was their instincts that they would prefer to forget but unfortunately can't.

Reproduction.

As princes both Folken and Van were supposed to be educated in this peculiar field, and one day marry and produce the futures heirs for the throne of Fanelia. A Draconian who has found a partner will not tolerate easily to be parted from him/her and will do everything to ensure that said partner is happy and safe. A lot of Draconians have been reported to "mate" for life but not necessary in a monogamous relationship.

For their mate both Van and Folken had sensed that they needed to build with their own hands a shelter, almost a cocoon for their half. Somewhere safe and warm and something that would show that they are capable with their hands. And obviously a safe haven for their lovemaking and the birth of their children.

The Fanelian brothers wouldl not discuss with anyone, even under torture, about the last "gift" the Atlantean are supposed to have given the Draconians.

If the Atlantean's had wanted to look like gods they had enough vanity in themselves to increase a certain part of their descendants' stamina. Curiously no one have ever confirmed nor denied such rumors. Though in the far south countries it is rumored that having a Draconian in a harem is a must. A sure fact is that recently a certain seer from the Mystic Moon had a rather content smile whenever she visited the young king of Fanelia. But no one was quite ready to ask the Dragon of Fanelia about it.

* * *

Fairytales and world born of dreams

When Hitomi found the young prince Chid in the garden that night he didn't ask for a reading from her cards like last time. He was still feeling alone and like any other child his age he just wanted comfort from his friends and family, but as he was a prince he was required to be tough. Especially in front of his father the duke.

'So much like Van' She thought, and when he asked her for a fairytale it remind her how young he really is. Younger than her own brother even, and yet forced to act like an adult most of the time.

She complied to his innocent demand and walked him to his room, the whole time wondering what kind of story would appeal to the boy. What is a fairytale for a world born out of dreams after all?

On Earth fairytales were about things that doesn't exist but here? Dragons and beast people were everyday things. He would think she was just talking about the weather! She doubted he would want a story about a pretty princess needing rescue and the like, he was a boy after all.

But his sad and hopeful little face when she tucked him in his king sized bed made her melt and try her best. She finally shared her favorite folktales of her childhood with the young prince.

The tale of Momotaro seemed to interest him but he was more fascinated by the story of Kintarô. By the time she finished the tale of the Bamboo Cutter he was fast asleep. When Hitomi walked out of his room she passed by a window showing the moon and her planet. And will walking back to her room she kept reflecting on the similarities between Kaguya-hime and herself…

 **(Author note: The tale of Momotaro is about a old couple who find a baby boy inside a peach, and once he grew up became friend with several animals and defeated a bunch of onis.**

 **The tale of Kintarô is about a young boy with impressive strength who grow up in a forest and who became a renowned fighter and hero.**

 **The tale of the Bamboo Cutter is the legend of Kaguya-hime the princess from the moon, she was found by an old man in a bamboo and was known for her beauty. Her suitors would get impossible tasks to accomplish to get her hand until the emperor himself fall in love with her and her with him. But then she had to go back to the moon.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter yay !  
**

* * *

 **Curse. One to many**

Hitomi had enough! Since she landed on this planet everything kept going south. First Fanelia was destroyed, then she learned that her home world, seriously she was on another planet for heaven's sake, was cursed which mean that she was some kind of bad luck witch or something. It didn't help at all that her 'visions' were all about deaths and battles. After that she learned more about the draconians and Atlantis, who of course where also cursed and fell to their doom because of said curse.

The morph she encountered? Was a member of a cursed species of course as well, and she still feel bad for him. Escaflowne itself was supposed to be some sort of doombringer and, who would have guessed ? Cursed on top of that!

Millerna wedding? One flying fortress blocking the sunlight for a few seconds and the high priest proclaim that's the sign that the gods cursed the couple's union. Even though for this one she was responsible. Zabaich was supposed to be some cursed land just like the continent of Asgard. But this? This broke the camel's back! The whole crusade crew was in a forest for the day to get some supplies and they had come across a stream. Clear water reflecting the sun and the oh so blue sky. A little piece of heaven in a way. She was delighted at first until Kyo point out that this very stream was being rumored to be -insert here dramatic pause- Cursed!

"What on this planet is not cursed?!"

Her outburst seemed to have shocked the guys but she couldn't care less as she storm past them back to the Crusade where she proceed to sulk in her room for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Mechanic and men**

Her mother told her once that between a man and anything mechanic it was a passionate and destructive love story. When she shared this piece of wisdom Hitomi had not understood. She could have because at the time her father was trying, without much success, to repair the toaster with all his might and obstination but then she was just six years old when this omen of universal truth fell from her mother lips.

Now though she had a clear understanding of what her beloved mother had tried to explain to her. Males of any age plus anything with metal and engine equal bragging, obsessive behavior, taunting, incomprehensible words, frustration, sweat, swear words, and much more. The crew was all over the melefs in their care like proud parents over their children first steps or words. Allen talked about and treated his Sheherazade like a person, almost like a kind of agent for a j pop idol. Van was obsessed with the maintenance of Escaflowne, especially the sharpness of his sword, not that he didn't have reasons of course but still!

And for Dryden? He was completely and utterly fanboying over the mechas! He remind her of her little brother Mamoru with his Pokemon. He even had tears of admiration and envy in his eyes whenever he gazed at Escaflowne, which was a little worrisome when she remind herself about who his father was. With the little interaction she had with that pyromaniac Dilandau, thank kami for small mercies, his Alseides was some sort of jewel to him.

Men are so strange around machinery and it seem like that is something shared by both planet's male gender.

* * *

 **Beware a female knowledge.**

The crew of the Crusade though it would be funny to tease the young girl from the Mystic Moon. Since they knew she was fancying their commander it was quite easy to do. It was in good jest that they gossiped with her about their leader's reputation with the ladies. Of course his name wasn't mentioned, none of them wanted to get in troubles with the blond knight and so it passed for crude men telling crude stories to a red cheeked young lady.

That is until she showed that she possessed a back bone after the young king tried to help her by managing to insult all of them, girl included.

"You know a man like the one in your stories would get himself in troubles in my country." She declared with a smile.

"How so miss?" A laughing Gaddes asked.

"A jorogumo could catch him."

"The what?" the others demands.

Her smile got an edge that let them be cautious of her next words.

"In my country we believe that certain objects and creatures who reach a certain age become alive and powerful and play tricks humans for fun. The jorõgumo is a female spider-demon of that kind."

It was Allen who asked for more information "And how would she punish a man?" He was rather amused by the young girl story.

"She will lure men into sleeping in her home and since they are beautiful if you don't know what to look for, it's easy for them."

Pyle almost choked on his laugh "Oh what a horrible punishment!"

"You say that now but I doubt you would like what would come next."

A long silence fell on the once merry group of misfit and it was the young Fanel boy who asked the feared question, a certain discomfort in his voice."What do you mean?"

" Once she invites a man in her house she will entertain him by feeding him and playing music with a biwa whose cords are made of her best silk. Once he feel safe and begin to fall asleep she will slowly start to cover him with her own silk without the man's notice. Come morning and the man will find himself trapped in spider webs of all size. The once rich house changed in a ruin and bite marks on him. He won't be able to get rid of all the silk and will have to explain where he got the marks. He will have to scream for help and get discovered in his condition and endure the humiliation for being fooled by a yokaï. And trust me very few women like the idea of their spouse sleeping near a jorõgumo."

"They humiliate men? That all? You would think that your story would end with a bit more blood" Commented Gaddes.

"Why do you think she bites men in their sleep, and where does she bite them? It's not like she has a ever growing brood to take care of with any means at her disposal right? Of course this is just a legend" Hitomi finished with a glint in her eyes that told them not ask questions they don't want answered.

After that the men dispatched around the Crusade for their chores and left the young seer alone. Not sure if she told them the whole truth and details, after all legends are made with piece of real facts.

 **(Author note: This is a soft version of the jorõgumo, normally they feed and prey on young men who are searching for love. Never letting someone survive the encounter. Their name literally mean a certain kind of profession for women mixed with the word spider. If you ever been curious about spiders they can be cruel with their lovers like you wouldn't believe and their silk is stronger than steel.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! there is a new chapter yay! And there still more to come.**

 **Thanks for the reviews it's helping me ^^**

 **And a big hug to my beta Banryuu, don't hesitate to go read her fics!**

* * *

Lingerie

Millerna rather liked the young girl who like her fancied the blond Caeli Knight. That was why she decided that they should pass some time together and what better time for two young ladies than going through mounds of clothes?

Hitomi was surprised but accepted with a smile, the idea of hanging out with the princess with such a normal and trivial activity like… well she can't exactly call that shopping not with the whole wardrobe belonging to the princess. More like a sense of fitting?

They were both eager to see the other in different dresses and having a good time. They were, until one subject came up.

Behind the changing screen Hitomi was getting out of a rather ill-fitting brown winter dress, all large and bulky and why did Millerna own such a thing? It itches in all the wrong places! When Millerna appeared with another dress for Hitomi to try on.

"What are these things Hitomi?" Her eyes were taking in the rather skimpy underclothes of her friend. If they could even be called that!

"What? You mean my bra?" Hitomi was blushing under the curious gaze of Millerna.

"Bra? Never mind the name of these thing, but it doesn't cover much, I would have never pictured you as that kind of girl Hitomi"

"They do the job. Why what are YOU wearing?" Hitomi wouldn't back down, a little vexed by Millerna remark about her bra. She had always felt a bit insecure about her chest even though her mother told her she was still growing and had nothing to worry about. That and she was curious about what could give the princess such figure.

Millerna decided that for such subject a demonstration was better. And proceed to undress herself under the beet red face of Hitomi.

"You don't have to do that you know?"

"Yes but this way we can compare better." replied the princess a light pink blush on her cheeks and a playful smile. Neither was too comfortable but too curious about the other's "strange" attire to care much at the time

It was Hitomi who broke the strange silence between them.

"I know that it's a corset that you're wearing but those things had gone out of style and usage a long time ago where I come from so excuse me for my curiosity. How do you even breath in such a thing? Doesn't it hurt? Do you… do you need help getting in and out of it?" She was admiring the plain white material of Millerna corset and the few frills that were at the top and bottom of the sturdy yet delicate contraption with a mixed of emotions between curiosity, wonder and uneasiness. "But it's really beautiful, it suits you well!"

"Well I can ask a few things myself. Why doesn't your … Bra?" Hitomi nod to her and she continue "Why doesn't it cover more skin? Don't you feel naked? It look awfully breezy." She was eyeing the material who looked like it was made of some kind of lace. "And who help you put it on? Oh but I will answer your questions first."

She took a deep breath and start answering.

"The first time I had to wear one was rather uncomfortable I must admit but if it's not fastened too tight it's not unbearable, just a bit constrictive when I have to ride. It doesn't hurt at all and helps me keep a straight back no matter what. Though yes I need help to get it on and off and that can be a bother sometimes. This one was made by talented tailors who had worked for the castle for years now with the latest fashion from all over Gaea."

Satisfied with her friend answers and seeing her eager face Hitomi swallows down her shyness Hitomi gave her own responses.

"It cover what need to be covered, and it lets me move as much as I want while maintaining my breasts." Her eyes were on the ground at the last part. "I don't feel naked but then they're supposed to be under clothes and not shown around all day long. Unless certain situations …" At this both of them cough while their face took the colors of ripe cherries. "There other models of course! With different patterns and more opaque fabric and colors and purposes too, like pushing them up or making them look bigger, with more or less frills etc… But well I only had these kind myself, less daring and way more practical. I'm a bit young to wears those other kinds. The advantage is that I can put it on alone. Honestly I don't know how you can let someone dress you in your corset" She joked with a merry smile.

They laughed together over their own attire after this joking about the impracticality of each garment and such. Teasing each other until they decided try each other's strange underwear this lead them to the princess's bed blushing madly over each other's body, each thinking the other look fairer than herself.

To Hitomi, Millerna looked like a top model ready for a fashion show in her set of lace bra and panties. With her well-formed curves and fair complexion: long blond hair and soft lavender mixed with blue eyes she was a sight to behold.

Millerna was looking at Hitomi and couldn't stop thinking about her romance novels, the ones her sister didn't want her to read because they were trashy. To her the seer looked like a pretty maiden ready to be ravished by a passionate lover back from a duel. Just like in her books. Her peridot green eyes and pink lips give her an innocent aura. Her soft curves emphasized by the white corset and form fitting bloomers add to her long legs made her a perfect picture of what fantasy woman looked like.

If they decided to kiss each other by curiosity after that no one can tell for there was no one to witness it.

 **(Yes this one is inspired by this particular piece of art. You know which one don't play coy. Yes that one, and I don't regret anything!)**

* * *

Ghosts and mothers

Hikari Kanzaki may not possess the powers of her late mother, nor those of her daughter but she was not without some of her own. She knew where Hitomi was, and in what state she was just by dreaming. Though she can't tell the future she was good at being a mother which was better in her opinion. Right now she knew Hitomi was feeling lost without the help of a dream and she knew why because she is a mother.

What she was good and that her daughter didn't know is that she is rather good with the souls of the departed. She can call them and discuss with them, not without effort but right now it was a necessity. She plans to take a long relaxing bath once this matter is settled

Her son was at school, and her husband at work. She had all the time needed for what she was about to do. She made tea and light snacks to go with it. Then she installed herself on the couch in the living room after pulling the curtains and setting the answering machine. She took deep breaths and focused her mind using a simple rosary to keep her hands busy and help her concentrate.

Then she made her call.

"Ladies, I think it's high time we had a discussion about our children."

Slowly two forms appeared in the room above the other couch of the room. First came the late queen of Fanelia, Lady Varie de Fanel, with her long green hair and deep burgundy eyes. Then came a second woman, soft feature and blond hair in a deep blue dress, Lady Encia Shezar. Both ghosts were rather surprised to find themselves in a room neither could recognize.

"Please take a seat, we had a few things to discuss together."

Encia took a step back but sat while Varie look at their unplanned host.

"Can we know who you are missus?"

"I'm Hikari Kanzaki, and it seems to me that we need to discuss about both your sons and my daughter Hitomi."

The gaean ladies exchanged a glance and decided to see what the woman wanted. She served them tea and placed a few snacks in front of them even. The gesture was strange at first before they understood that since they were dead it was more an offering than anything else.

"I will go straight to the point if you don't mind, this ordeal doesn't need to last longer than necessary."

It was Encia who reacted first. "Please do, we would like to know why we were summoned here, and what it does have to do with her highness son and mine."

"Excuse me if I'm blunt but I tire fast those days." Mme Kanzaki seep a bit of her tea before going in for the kill.

"What exactly are your sons' intentions towards my daughter?"

And how her voice could have send chills down her husband's back had he been here! But they were mothers. They knew that tone. They once used that tone on their own spouses and children.

Both nobles spluttered at her words and had they been able to they probably would have choked on their tea. Being called back by a living for such a question had never crossed their mind. The three women looked at each other with emotions in their eyes knowing none of them will like what the other would have to say.

Somewhere far away from this scene, on a planet born out of dreams and hidden behind the moon two young men felt a deep shudder going down their backs. A chill none had felt since their respective childhood and been caught by their mothers doing something they shouldn't have. It was the same feeling but stronger and it worried them more than the next Zaibach assault.

A teenage girl with short hair was not far from them observing and while her heart was going to them a sudden familiar sensation got her to look in the direction of her home world.

"Mom...?"

 **(Author note: I choose Hikari for missus Kanzaki because it means light. Yeah the mothers are not amused)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: New chapter everyone!**

 **Enjoy because this year Escaflowne turn 20! YAY!**

 **Oh and Thank you for your reviews Honeyhive and a special thanks to Banryuu who beta read me.**

* * *

 **A princess is not a doctor.**

Millerna had always wanted to help her people and yet beto free of her choices in doing so. She never wanted to just be a princess who would serve to tie an alliance with another kingdom. Nor a decorating queen who just smiles while her husband runs her life and country. Marlene had not been free for only a short time and look what mess it turned into. Yet she had dearly loved her departed sister and it was her death that pushed her into the healing field.

She can learn just fine, with the best instructors. She had the privilege of nobility after all, so why not use it? She could prevent other's tragic death in the face of illness. Mend the body of those who suffer for her country. She could be free at last…

Her sister Eries wasn't too keen to let her have such an interest but understood the why, she had thrown herself into being the best princess involved in the political world, preparing for the day that she would marry and be expected to stand by the side of her spouse. Or in the case that Millerna became queen, be not only her sister but her advisor as well.

Her father the king thought it was a whim that would pass her once she was faced with the difficulty of the stuff and of course his whole court reflected his mindset.

Once she proved that she wouldn't back down and got the impression of freedom she had wanted so much, her condition as a princess began to catch up to her.

She want to be a surgeon, to heal from the inside and ease her patient. Yet her dream met a wall of disapproving words from all sides.

A princess can't lower herself into getting her hands into a person guts. Medicine is one thing, but surgery is a man's job. She obviously couldn't know what that would entail. Can't she become a midwife instead?

On and on it goes like a never ending song.

The incoming war was worse for her since the whole palace want her to marry in case tragedy strike, yet in all this mess she heard the kindest thing ever.

"You know in my world, at first a woman couldn't do what you did. She couldn't work, or pretty much everything without the approval of her husband or father. But they fought for what they believed in and what was right for them. Now women can do almost every job they want, surgery include. You can be what you want and I'm sure you will become a great just have to believe in yourself and your dream."

Choked Millerna look at her friend from the Mystic Moon. No one have ever told anything like that. Not even Dryden who was one of the only one who never seemed bothered by her interest in study and career. Not even Allen took her seriously when she told him what she wanted to study.

"You… You really think so?"

"Of course I do! Without you Allen would be dead after all. And being able to do what you did at your age is practically unheard of in my world! You're a princess, but not a damsel in distress. That means that you have power, and choose to use it for the better. You can become the role model for every girl on Gaea."

With those words the young seer became the best friend of Millerna Sarah Aston. And she vowed herself to achieve her dream no matter what. A princess is not a doctor, she is much more.

( **Author note** : I wonder what really caused the death of Marlene. A disease? The consequences of a miscarriage? An infection? Septicemia? No wonder Millerna wanted to became a doctor and surgeon. And we don't know what happened to queen Thérèse their mother, but the supposition is that she died some time ago.)

* * *

 **Underwear and advices.**

Since the pink dress Millerna gave Hitomi was sacrificed to save Van, the princess decided that it was high time to make a true wardrobe for her short hair friend one that would survive the young girl tendencies. Her very first step start with underwear. For their male friends it was met with mixed feelings since they were asked by the advisors of the king to stay in the next room to supposedly protect them.

"Do you really think this one look good on me? I mean it's really pretty but..."

"Of course Hitomi! This model is the bestselling one this season. As a princess and your friend I can't let you wear anything but the best. Also it would flatter your budding curves." The last phrase was send with a wink that made the young seer blush

"Millerna!"

It's been at least two hours and what felt like a billion small clothes since they started and the guys were pretty sure some of the things they were trying on were more torture devices than underwear. Or so it seems since they were in the next room and were biting their cheeks and failing to stay calm and collected. The friendship between the girls was nice, but right now they wanted to be as far away from them as was humanly possible. This was torture listening to them with the bit of description they got through the thin door.

It was their duty and supposedly their pride to keep them safe from harm. No one with an ounce of sanity would even mutter of their need of ice in this situation.

"Try this one!"

"This… but it's too small! I know I'm not built like you but really it's at least two size too short!"

"It's supposed to be close to the body. Don't make that face."

"There is a difference between close fit and doll sized you know?"

Allen had a persistent blush on his face and his left eyelid had developed a tick. He was muttering the Caeli Knight oath again and again under his breath. The fact he was trying not to swallow his own tongue every three sentences was not mentioned.

"Is it supposed to be this see through?"

"Uh hu. Trust me it's perfect."

"Ano I'm not sure…"

Gaddes hadn't raise his head for quite some time and his knees were jerking like he want to outrun an enraged dragon. He was a man with a sense of honor, no matter what others might say. Keeping two girls safe in a room was supposed to be easy not a torture session! He was already thinking of what to put in his transfer request. Allen may be his commander and friend but he had his limits.

"The material is so breezy I can barely feel it on my skin! Yet it's so warm what is it?"

"As it should be! This is pure silk from Egzardia after all. Only the finest for Asturia, why even Elise only wears this kind!"

Katz had start praying to every deity of Gaea he could name and a few demons while he was at it, which would have surprised everyone if they were not in a similar situation. He was the kind of guy who wouldn't pass the threshold of any temple if he could help it. Except that he was praying for a quick death which in such a situation was comprehensible.

"Millerna red is not really a color I should wear. I mean I'm too young and~"

"Nonsense it look's great maybe not the perfect size but I can have one made at your measurements in no time you will see, and it's not red it's burgundy."

Reeden was biting his bandana like it was the only thing that can save him. He hadn't done such things since his childhood and would be ashame in any other situation with so many witness around him. Since the others were in similar state of nerve and near mental breakdown his own action passed inconspicuous.

"Ack! You do know that I need to breathe right? Ow! Too tight! Take it off please!"

"Alright but this shade of blue still looks good on you, you know?"

"Yeah it's matching my face! And what with the metal studs anyway?"

Kio look like a shy turtle since the first hour had passed and he had retracted in his own armor on the ground. He looked like an oversized teapot rocking himself to calm his nerves. From time to time he would shake violently like he was repressing a sob, but no one would blame him if he was.

"This one is beautiful, I really like the form and the ribbon in the middle."

"It suits you well, and this shade of pink is really becoming on you."

"Are you sure I can have it?"

"Of course I'm sure stop being silly. Now turn around I want to adjust the knot of the panties."

"Hey! Watch your nails!"

Since his knives were taken from him for his own security Ort was silently crying and was looking at the window like a stray dog in front of a bone. He had thought this kind of situation were legend. The scar on his head had been gained through a fight, but it had hurt less than this afternoon shopping session.

"The lace itches can't I take it off now?"

"Why? This shade of purple really brings a more mature side of you."

"Mature I don't know but I'm ready to rip it up."

"I'm sure it would not go against a few persons desires to help you tear it up."

"Millerna!"

Teo had tried meditation, counting the boards of the floor, taking deep breaths as slowly as possible and nothing worked. He was a nervous wreck and he was blaming the commander for this. If he wasn't such a flirt with the princess the king would have never put up such punition for them. The whole crew and the young king were here: he pissed off the seer and was not letting Sir Allen the seducer near her at the moment so in a way he was punishing himself. Dryden was here on his own volition too because the princess was here. They on the other hand were here because they were given orders. He was not a violent man by nature and had a great respect for his commander. It seem like that was going to change before the end of the day.

"I really like this peach colored one and I must admit I.. Well I feel good in this bodice and tap pants. Who would have guess?"

"You can have it in sea green if you want. But a few more frills and laces would look great you know. This set is so simple."

"I think it's fine I'm feeling better with simpler garments so please put down the pearls please?"

Pyle was the kindest of them all at the moment and all the guys were planning to make him a saint after this. After the first hour had passed he pulled several wine bottles he had hidden. When he wasn't drinking from his own bottle to pass the time he was sharing the stronger bottles with the others. He seem to be able to see which one was near his breaking point and calm him with a few good gulp of alcohol. He wasn't a saint but he vividly remember the long years when he was living with his mother and his six sisters. A shudder shook him and he drowned it with a particularly long gulp of wine.

"No."

"Oh Hitomi come on please!"

"I said no."

"Pretty please Hitomi I'm sure you will look great in this lingerie set."

"This is not lingerie Millerna this is nothing but a net of red strings!"

Van was regularly subjected to more or less massive nosebleed and complete mutism since the beginning of this… whatever that was. His face was matching his shirt and his eyes were lost, almost soulless. He should have taken heed of his professor's advice when he was a kid. When the old man told him that impure thoughts would lead to his fall. Yet it was probably the most beautiful death he could hope for if only he had enough nerves to take a look in the adjacent room.

"Well it was nice but you do know that I can't afford any of these right?"

"Don't worry Hitomi. Dryden's paying and I'm sure he will approve our choices."

"...Okay? Hey! Wait! You don't mean… You won't show him right?!"

Dryden had fallen on his knees and was letting tears falls as he recognize his vices. He love beautiful things and cared little for the price for these things, but right now he was ready to make a vow of poverty if he survive the killing intent coming from the others males in the room. He need a miracle right now.

"Mew? What cha doing everyone? What with da funny faces guys? Van-sama?"

( **Author note** : Well for once I used the whole crew but I think we will need to re-present them don't you think? I don't need to present Gaddes but the others are the following: Katz is the blond one with the closed eyes, Reeden is the youngest with his red bandana, Ort is the bald one with the scars on his head, Pyle the one with the red nose and then there is Teo the one with the purple vest. Also the red string set is a ref to Ouran Host club anime.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay but life's been busy ^^**

 **Anyway Here is the new chapter with two drabbles ! Thanks to Banryuu who still beta read me (seriously go read her fics) As usual you're free to leave a review or ask me anything.**

 **There will be others chapters soon !**

* * *

 **Delicate alchemy.**

Dilandau was the result of a delicate and long experiment. He was the most successful result the sorcerers had ever had even if not perfect. Since he was taken when he was young the change had been easy to do, changing his fate and his body. He survived and was mostly sane as the change was completed. What wasn't expected was what would happen when the pyromaniac albino hit puberty…

Had Selena grown normally she would have, at the age of thirteen years old or more, experience her first cycle; her body and its alchemy would have adapted with the delicacies it was meant to be. Once a month she would have suffered a few days of discomfort and some symptoms like craving or enhanced sensibility and eventually some headache and cramps.

But she was changed into Dilandau when she was seven. Dilandau who was a male in everything, internal chemistry included. Now had he been born normally he would have, come puberty, experienced the male equivalent of the female cycle like irritability and food craving which was perfectly normal if not talked about or not believed in. Both would have a balance in their bodies and the influx of their hormones.

The problem was they basically share one body and with it their hormones… All of them. And it was a horrible mess, not that the pseudo scientist of Zaibach were interested in such a thing.

So when Dilandau Albatou got his first taste of puberty all hell broke loose in his body and in the researches of the sorcerers. It was pandemonium, he became more violent at the slightest provocation or order or sometime without any reasons at all, breaking down over an empty bottle of wine like a child and somehow it was more frightening than his violent outburst. Only a few dish can keep him in a stable state when he was in one of his "phase" but heaven help the poor soul who would utter the word medicine near him. He was a warrior he doesn't need those things! No one dared comment about his eventual fear of the sorcerer since it was a legitimate feeling shared by the whole Zaibach army.

They tried to fix this of course, but to no avail and let it be at that with the conclusion that was probably the last remnant of his past fate biology. Just a fluke of no lasting consequences and it doesn't have anything to do with Dilandau breaking their bones and failing in almost castrating one of them. Any mention of that tentative was classified.

His soldiers had known him most of their life in the military of Zaibach and all had been exposed to the predicament of Dilandau at least once and survived it! Since then the Dragonslayers have learned what to do when this delicate period came around. And they saw the difference thank you very much, the last idiot who tried to jest about this got his arse handle to him by Dilandau-sama. It was **literally** handled to him.

They supply the wine and keep the lights low, they stay clear of the path of their leader and shut their mouth at all cost. They spar with him with as more energy to make sure he doesn't accuse them of going soft on him. They eluded the sorcerers at every chances and let their leader deal with any fool who dare make a comment about his "feminine attitude" and stupid enough to utter the words "man it up". They also have an ace up their sleeve with Jajuka. The dog man with his keen sense of smell was a detector for these situations.

If only this happened only once a month everything would be great but hells it was twice a month like the two entities in the body were going their separate way with their shared lot of hormones, wreaking havoc while they're at it. They weren't going to wish it doesn't happen at all because that would probably mean something worse for everyone. Only Jajuka was able to tell when Dilandau was in a more female phase or a male one. Along the years this advantage probably saved the life of countless soldiers.

Hitomi saw one of Dilandau's tantrum during one of her visions and was right about it without anyone knowing it. Not that any Gaean understood what she was talking about.

"Sheesh and my brother complained about my PMS?"

This predicament didn't know an end even after the war and Selena came back to own her body this phenomenon continued. Her body was synched into a pattern where the imbalance of hormones was perhaps the best for her since it prevented further damage. This strange cycle was a defense and it would stay set into it no matter what. Even if it has consequences like a lake of fertility both Millerna, Hitomi and surprisingly Elise helped her with her cramps via somewhat the seeress call "yoga" exercises and tea.

For her brother it was nerve wracking to say the least but it was his lot from now on. He was so happy to have his sister back yet she was no longer a child in body, and sometimes she got violent bouts that who leave him at a lost cause. Along the lines she got a few relapses into Dilandau and if they didn't last or cause more damages than a few broken vases they still managed to last long enough to let him want to flee to Asgard. In the afterlife the Dragonslayers were smiling, justice was sweet.

( **Author's note:** Yes men can experience PMS, and since Dilandau is obviously not completely stable biologically it seem possible to me that he would have it and then those of Selena. I wonder if they are regular? And that why you don't mess with hormones. Ever.)

* * *

 **Doppelganger**.

Little is known about the most hated race of Gaea: the morph.

Their lanky frame and bulgy eyes make them look sick and their ashen complexion just intensify the idea that something is deeply wrong with them. They even have a scent to go with this. Of course their deadly ability is the most know thing about them and it's not unusual to see hunting parties looking for hidden morphs. They have a thousand faces, but none is their own. They are dangerous. They are assassins without hearts. They are monsters.

This is the common knowledge but there is more to them. They once had a country, they have family, they feel and bled like any other living beings.

The morph came from the far southern countries of Gaea, between deserts and never ending plains. They may move with a certain grace and go through some wall with their unique brand of magic, but hiding is hard when the whole world want to see you dead. Yet that was what had once made their pride as they were hunters themselves.

Morphs used to have their own society a long time ago, before the first purge against their people. Their religion was similar to voodoo and used a bit of blood a lot of spice and their own brand of rum. Asking spirits and nature to help them, protect them, punish their enemies but almost all of it was lost. Now they lived from theft and doing deeds that they would not have lowered themselves like becoming mercenaries.

To think they never particularly sought violence until that time, but the hardship of survival had push them so low that now they truly were cursed. What they were known for, stealing the face and life of others, was never meant to be used in battle. It was meant to render justice, to blend and absorb others cultures and to communicate with spirits, it was a part of them. Each drop of innocent blood shed by one of them was a new chain to their curse.

Only the old one remember their way but very few of the latest generation accept to listen to them. The latest wars were decimating their people pushing them into fratricide combats. One of the survivors, Zongi lost everything that way. When his old master learned about his commitment to Zaibach he knew Zongi was no longer one of them but rather a walking corpse seeking death's embrace.

They are monsters and the only thing they have left is praying. The morphs are alive and as long as they are there is a glimmer of hope and so they pray to the Wing Goddess for guidance in those dark hours.

( **Author's note** : And right now I can't help myself but think that the morph are the equivalents of house elves… The ears and the eyes and the way Zongi act around Folken! I want to draw morphs now. The reference to the movie was too tempting sorry.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Been a while but has you can guess life can be busy and so was I. Anyway here is a new chapter with two drabbles let me know what you think of it. A big hug to Banryuu who still beta read me and fix my mistakes, she is the best. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Men and nutrition.**

Since her arrival on Gaea Hitomi kept running. She had always loved running: the feeling of the wind on her skin, the rush of adrenaline, the burning in her body when the race was over. All of it made her feel so alive, but here on Gaea it was no longer for sport but rather to save her life or Van's. She was surprisingly okay with this even though she had a little problem with the food.

Hitomi is an athlete, running is one of the most important things in her life and to optimize her performances during training and competitions she knew what to eat to get the best result. Her coach had helped the whole team learning what was a healthy meal and how to make one depending of the season. Simple things like don't skip meals, don't eat too much junk food, homemade food is way better than industrials food and watch out for hidden salt and grease.

As such home economic became an important part of her schooling and her mother was so happy to help her learn new recipes. She was not the best of course but she know how to cook well enough to not poison herself or anyone tasting her dishes.

Until now the meals she had during this adventure were rather simple and as healthy as can be considering her situation. The few meals she had during her stay in both Palas and Freid were really good though.

She was not complaining about it but when she saw what Allen's crew was eating before they trained themselves or going to battle, it was so gross it made her shudder. Even Allen and Van were no better! Too much meat and not nearly enough vitamins in all of their meals.

Sure proteins were important but not in such quantities and with the extra grease it was cooked with it was borderline on junk food. Why do men avoid eating greens?

Do those guys even know the basics of nutrition? Even the meaning of the word?

Since she was willing to help the crew with their chores around the ship she was put in the kitchen. After one hour of internal ranting about stereotypes and the idiocy of men everywhere in the universe she finally accepted and got to work. That's it until she saw the state of the kitchen. No freaking way was she trying to cook anything in this mess. It was a miracle no one got food poisoning!

Well they had it coming this time, she can pass over their vision about the place of a woman and her "duty" but they will face the consequences. She was a woman of the twenty first century!

Her first step was cleaning the kitchen and with what she saw in there, it was a wonder none of them keeled over with what she saw stocked in there. Then she set to work on the first healthy meal these guys have eaten since who knows when.

They were not really happy with this new diet, but beggars can't be chooser and ate their fills. Merle wouldn't say it aloud but she absolutely adored what Hitomi call "sashimi" and Van really like the spicy dish she call "curry". The others were not complaining either it was just to tease her they were suckers for her cooking.

( **Author's note** : You want to change fate? Eat your vegetables and fruits. Inspired by Kamelott and the sword master)

* * *

 **The attractiveness of short hair.**

If Hitomi eyes were one of her most attractive feature for both Van and Allen her hair was something they kept thinking about.

For Van it looked soft and he couldn't stop imagining letting his fingers running through it. It frame her face and gave her a look that remind him of fairy story of his childhood, before everything crumble down around him. She look impish and cute like a pixie. His mother had long hair that was cool to the touch but Hitomi's were warm and short, kind of boyish, but they are so warm. He was sure of that, scratch that he know it for the few times she was close enough for him to feel it radiate warmth to his skin.

He was used to ladies of the court with elaborate hairdos, intricate braids and top knots even extravagant buns dripping with ribbons and jewelry. Hitomi's hair was so different just like her, not that she wouldn't look good with long hair but he really liked the way her hair was kept simply and made her eyes look bigger and shinier. If he was more religious he would say it was forming a kind of halo around her head.

Even her scent was a bit intoxicating, not that he would tell a soul about the few whiffs he got of her scent. Her hair smell like flowers and sweet, but it's never overwhelming like the strong perfumes some nobles wore, like Balgus used to wear his armor. Hers blended so perfectly with her natural scent and it made a perfect fragrance for him.

They shine under the sun like warm honey and can't stop his mind from running wild with the possibility of what they would look like in the morning after a long sleepless night. He got an idea from when she saved him on this bridge in Palace. Cheeks red and short breath hair tousled and emphasizing the expression on her face… It suited her so well and he want to stay close to her to be able tuck the longer bangs behind her ear or catch her slight shudder when a wet lock of honey colored silk decided to tickle her swan like neck.

For Allen Hitomi hair are an exotic sight, a fresh one. She is otherworldly quite literally and the way her hair was cropped short just make sure this is not forgotten. He knows Hitomi is young and the way the locks bounces around her face when she runs gave her an innocent and youthful aura, which was quite attractive.

He had known ladies all around Gaea, some way more beautiful than the petite seer. With hair as black as night or as pale as moonlight and every color in between. Long tresses tastefully brushed and braided who felt like silk under his fingers. Other had been frizzy and coarse, but were quite fetching on their owners. But her short length was new to him, usually for a woman to wear them this short it was a sign of sickness or other poor conditions but it was not the case of Hitomi, far from it.

Hitomi was so completely different from everything he knew. She swoon when he sweet talked her like other women do, but keep flying away from him like a bird. It was so cute and a bit childish. He was sure she would look ravishing with long hair, but kept simply. Just like his mother had kept her hair neatly combed into an elegant bun. Since she is still young it wasn't very important, but she had a lot of growing up to do both physically and in spirit.

She is so full of life and energy and her hair just reflected her spirit. The soft strands would probably let a lasting tingle on his fingertips if he was allowed to touch them. It was amusing how the hair of a woman reflect her personality like Millerna waves show her passionate nature, and yet her tender romantic side also. Or how placid Eries had smooth long strands to show her dutiful nature. How Marlene's long tresses had shown the perfect mix between her two sisters' personalities, calm and passionate. Yes Hitomi was promising in her beauty and he really wanted to be the one to discover it. To be the one who will helped her brush aside the curtain of hair from her eyes and see them frame her longing gaze.

Van and Allen agreed upon the simple fact that short hair was attractive. Especially if it was sported by Hitomi.

( **Author's note** : Oh look! My history course made a ref here.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter, let me know if you liked it ^^**

 **As usual a big THANK YOU to Banryuu who help me correct my mistakes, and thank you readers for the reviews. I hope you all have a good summer and see you soon for more.**

* * *

 **The taste of a kiss.**

A kiss is an act of love. A proof of devotion and attachment, confidence in the other. A sharing of breath and life. It's supposed to be sweet but it can be passionate or bitter.

But what does it taste like ?

For Eriya her kiss with her lord Folken tasted soft and refreshing like a summer rain after a too hot day. This kiss was also her first with any male and it was so important for her and her sister. It tasted a bit like the chemical used all over the fortress and like her lord, absolutely unique. It make her feel so warm. It also tasted cold and a bit empty. No matter the warm feeling of the flesh, it's still tasted like marble. She doesn't have regrets per say yet she still yearned for this moment. For her a kiss tastes like a dream come morning, wonderful but not lasting.

Her sister Naria got a different taste than her sister. The lips of her sister tasted familiar, like home and safety. A bit like pine tree and lipstick, it taste warm and salty. It also tasted a little bit like their lord Folken and sword oil. Which was good and frustrating at the same time. The taste was different and not lasting and it was unsatisfying. It tasted like a perfect mix only waiting for her to join in. For the silver warrior a kiss tastes like what isn't and could if only things were different. It taste like a promised fate.

For Millerna things were a bit more complicated. She knows the taste of kisses, plurals, but never thought they would taste so differently. Her kisses with Allen were warm and taste like wine. Hot and a bit spicy it made her feel dizzy and there was a flowery aftertaste to them. It tasted good yet they never left her satiated, there was always something missing. Like watching the moon in a pond and trying to cup it in your hands. It was a bit cold underneath the passion he put in it. Those kisses tasted a bit like a birdcage without a bird in it. Incomplete and restricting.

The kiss she shared with Dryden was completely different. It was strange kissing another man, even if Dryden was her betrothed. Their kiss was for their union and before the whole debacle with the attack from Zabaich she had enough time to memorize the taste of her wedding kiss. It tasted like a warm afternoon in the library and a bit bitter like he had just eat a piscus. There was also a spicy tang to it and foreign, knowing the merchant it probably was true and came from a far away place. At the same time it was light in touch but a smoky sensation remain afterward. It didn't feel unpleasant as she thought it would, but she wasn't quite sure what words she could use for it. This brief kiss tasted like an open space far away and almost out of reach.

Hitomi was fairly new to the art of kissing and didn't have much experience in it no matter of how many dreams she had about Amano-sempai. Her first kiss was with Allen-san, it was unexpected and a bit weird. She felt so awkward during it she still blushed about it. To her this kiss tasted like that cup of wine she had at the palace sweet and with the aftertaste of the piscus she had earlier the mix wasn't unpleasant. Somehow it also tasted a bit smoky and she don't know why but felt heavy like some kind of smog. It's also tasted cold like ice and not what she had expected, the taste on her lips and tongue like something broken. To her that first kiss tasted like rain and cold metal.

Her second kiss wasn't much better even if it was from Amano-sempai. Gaea had changed her so she suppose it was normal. But she wasn't expecting this to be so… deceiving. It had felt nice, but wrong on so many level she didn't even want to think about it. It tasted like sempai bento and sport drink he had earlier. That was familiar and reassuring but not enough. The salty tang from sweat on his lips was warm yet it felt like something she would taste on her own lips after her daily jog. Was she greedy for wanting more? After all those talks about how a kiss was like magic with her friends that was it? Amano kiss was good but taste like a lack of passion. Her second kiss tasted like a child fantasy after growing into a more mature person, nice but a bit useless.

Her third kiss she will never forget. After so long going around each other with every bit of awkwardness possible she was kissed by Van Fanel and this kiss was everything. It tasted like warm tea and rough spice on her tongue almost too hot even. Van tasted like a gust of wind through a field in the spring, like a deep forest undisturbed, but full of life. If the sun had a taste it would be this, she was surprised she didn't melt on the spot. Passionate and shy at the same time and a bit awkward at first just like in stories. Just like them. Then everything was bright and the world looked like it finally made sense. The taste of an entire life at her lips, it was almost too much. This was a true kiss and her true kiss tasted like love.

( **Author's note** : I'm not quite ready to do the male part of this one but I will try to do it at a later date)

* * *

 **Luck vs Body.**

Have you ever been curious about what caused Naria and Eriya reaction of the luck serum? Well I did.

The luck project of the sorcerers of Zaibach have been going for years and years of research. With innumerable test subjects, and as many gruesome failures.

The result was still unstable, luck not being an exact chance, but working, and to be used during the war.

They finally concluded that the best way to change a person luck was to put as much of the serum into a test subject. And the best way for this to work was to replace the blood of the vessel by the serum. But none could have predict what would have happened to the twins warriors of Folken Stratego. Some believed it was because they were cats and not humans. Other were believers that the girl from the Mystic Moon was the cause, her and her strange abilities.

And a few were beyond angry to not being able to study their corpses to understand and ameliorate the serum afterward. But those were dealt with quickly and violently with no one to cry on their fate.

What the sorcerers were unaware of is the natural working of the body. They know how the body works of course, but not to the extent that would have prevented the fate of Naria and Eriya. It's not common knowledge on Gaea that the kidney are pacificators to the body, or that the blood is produced continuously.

Even the luck can't work against the body without consequences both external and internal. And so while at first everything was fine, the more time pass and the more both bodies were purging themselves naturally of the luck serum. For luck is not meant to last forever. That would have been perfect, a true success at last.

Except that once the new blood came into contact with the serum still in the twins there was an immediate reaction that cause the rejection. Their white cells were reacting, not recognizing the serum as anything good for the host, and start to repel the intruder. The serum was acting at the same time to keep the body alive and lucky as can be but also defending itself against the internal attack. The stress of what was happening to them, the fights and escapes, was only making the rejection process go faster.

Their ultimate death could have been prevented, had they had time to get the rest of the serum pumped out of their system. Alas nature took back what was hers and with it the lives of the two loving servants of the renegade prince of Fanelia.

( **Author's note** : It's really a shame since Zaibach was able to invent dialysis in a way and not only that but also high tech prosthesis, video conferences, wireless communication, and so much more. But what did they do with this? Let's change the future, play with teenagers feelings and create a world wide war. I know it's anime logic but come on!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope you will like the new chapter ^^**

 **A big THANK YOU to Banryuu my beta! Where would I be without her...**

 **I think I'm getting better at writing, maybe I should try to write another fic or two? Anyway let me know what you think in the reviews. Have a good time!**

* * *

 **Taste of a kiss part two.**

What's the taste of a kiss? Surely such a concept is made for ladies enamored with romantic ideas of love. Yet it seems that even men have an idea of what the answer is to this question.

In another life the young prince of Fanelia Folken Lacour de Fanel knew that kisses tasted like sunshine and softness. Like comfort and innocence it was sweet and free. Fresh in memory and long gone from the world. It used to taste like baked goods by a sweet kitchen helper with a crush on him. Or flowery like the one by a vague noble girl before his precious brother's birth. Now it would just taste useless and faded, an aftertaste you couldn't get rid of and stays just out of reach.

To Folken Strategos kisses have no meaning nor purposes, yet he knows their taste, and a part of him long buried under pain and science still craves it. The flavor was divided in two one part sunshine the other like moonlight. Both soft and wanting, warm and mingling a search for comfort and a giving of the said comfort.

It tasted a bit like metal and oil but warm. It tasted like pine tree and smoked berries, like rushing water and adrenaline. But one can't go without the other it would cause an imbalance in the taste. The sun would be cold and the moon would be hidden. The kiss without the two halves would be dull and tasteless.

In the end he got the perfect taste with the lingering trace of luck serum, the obvious taste of salt and near death couldn't spoil this moment. It tasted like a second chance at life and he is sure he will have it soon and this time nothing will keep the golden sun and the silver moon from shining together in the sky where he can finally spread his wings.

Allen Schezar had quite the reputation concerning his popularity with women and as such is rather well acquainted with the taste of their lips. In fact he could probably write a book on the subject. Yet there are a selected few who left a taste like a brand on his soul and memory.

The first one was Marlene. Sweet, beautiful, kind Princess Marlene his first love. He hadn't felt like that for a women since his mother's death after Celena went missing. Kissing Marlene had felt so good. It tasted like getting out of the cold mud apathy and opening your eyes to a bright open sky. Like tea and flowers, it was sophisticated and light. It was also forbidden and tasted like secretive smiles. Each kiss was like melting ice and short time. Marlene was gone and so was the ice, but the cold was still here. Her kisses tasted like melting winter and the first day of spring.

Kissing princess Millerna was both a mistake and a wonderful moment. She looked so much like her departed sister it almost hurt and yet she was completely different. So was the taste he got of her lips. More innocent and carefree with dreams of a grand romance in her eyes her kisses were passionate and sweet. It was not unpleasant, but it was not what he needed. He loved her, but not like that. The taste never lasted either. It faded as soon as she was out of his sight, kind of like drinking water after a long day. It made you feel good, it's refreshing and calming, but it doesn't sate everything. With Millerna kisses tasted like spring water: fresh, clear even if it was not what he was looking for. Those kisses tasted like unripe fruit, not unpleasant but not satisfying.

He only shared one kiss with Hitomi and it was strange, unexpected even, but not unpleasant in the least. He had flirted with her of course, she was not unattractive after all. And she seemed to be attract to him. She was younger than Millerna and completely different from every woman he ever met. Their kiss was short and urged by a desire he hadn't experience for her before. It was like being struck by lightning it was probably her first kiss also. It was soft and short, but enough to leave a fierce taste. Sugary and vivid like a burst of wind in an orchard. Hesitant and sharp it was also a bit cold from the rain and the lingering taste of something wrong, almost chemical on the back of his tongue, gave it an acidic flavor. Something was wrong with the kiss and the taste but curiously he wanted more. It only lasted a few second and he wouldn't have minded if it had last hours. The fresh flavor of fruits and the sharp tang of piscus on her lips made it not too sweet. There was a metallic aftertaste mixed with salt from her tears. Kissing Hitomi tasted like a forbidden fruit, full of promises and wrong. It was way too tempting for some reason.

For Dryden kisses have history and if he was not an expert in any way he must admit he knows a few things. Kisses can taste like welcoming or like victory, grand, warm and comforting. They taste dull in comparison to the one kiss he had expected from his fiancée and got during their wedding before all hell broke loose, thanks to Zaibach. This kiss tasted like nothing he had before. Soft and warm it was full of the round taste of lip gloss and a bit fruity. There was an under taste of medicine he hadn't expected but found quite good and pleasant, after all Millerna was a doctor. There was a salty touch probably from her home land and city, she taste like a part of her kingdom. It was a bit too short, but so fulfilling at the same time. This was what he had expected, even more than that. It also felt a bit forced and empty like a book missing page at the best passage, or smiling to someone you don't really know. For him the son of a wealthy merchant used to luxury and beauty, kisses taste like recognition. This kiss tasted like accomplishment without effort, an account to the real deal. Fantastic but not perfect and not earned yet.

Van shared a searing kiss with Hitomi and it was absolutely perfect. A taste of finality and rightness in his soul. Like coming home after a long search. She tasted like honey and magic, lightly fruity and warm. Like summer she radiated comfort and light. She was hesitant and shy, but he was no better on this front and he was afraid of being too rough. She fill him with energy and passion, with the familiar flavor of tea and something new and unknown that he wanted to discover. Hitomi taste like life itself and it feel so good, he never been so alive before. Her lips had a tint of saltiness to them and it was addictive. For Van a kiss taste like new life and love.

 **(Author's note:** Here it is! The boy's point of view. Do you like it? **)**

* * *

 **No more lizards.**

Hitomi had never been particularly afraid of reptiles before her journey to Gaea. Sure she found snakes disturbing and some others things kind of gross, but she wasn't afraid or phobic.

But her encounter with the land dragon, her kidnapping by the lizard men, and her dreadful encounter with that snake Nina sure helped her get to the point where reptiles were now a source of angst for her. She was rarely in contact with any kind of reptiles since she was a resident of Tokyo and she was perfectly happy with that thank you very much.

Except that some of her classmates found it hilarious to put a tree lizard in her sleeping bag while on a camping trip in Okinawa. Her scream was so powerful, and her stress level so high after that the teachers had to give her medicine to calm her down. The whole class laugh minus Yukari, because who was afraid of such a tiny little thing? The rest of the trip was spent in a foul mood for her. Van was concerned too, since he felt quite vividly her distress but wasn't able to do much for her, she reassured him about her health then promised to come to Fanelia straight away after this trip was over.

It was bad luck that when she arrived on Gaea it was to find herself face to face with a land dragon. Still stressed out after the prank of her classmates, and her need to bury herself in Van embrace as soon as possible her reaction was understandable. It was her line of defense if anyone ever questioned her about what happened next. It was not fear who pushed her to act like she did nor was it anger which would have attract the dragon anyway. It was pure, emotional teenage frustration. Mixed with leftover fear, and resentment with a good dose of trauma and natural angst. It's never a good idea to push someone over their limits, more so a teenager. So she screamed.

"Get of my sight you big useless barbecue or I swear you will finish you pathetic life as a pile of hand-bags and assorted luggage! I have had enough of stupid lizards!"

Now Hitomi knew that yelling is never a real solution. Screaming at a dragon is stupid and suicidal. But damn if it wasn't a great stress relief. The fact that said dragon looked at her like she was mad and possibly toxic if eaten was not something usual either. It turned tail and left her to go back in the forest, which was an exceptional plus in her book. With any luck Van would never find out what had just happened, she would never get out of his sight ever again.

When she reached Fanelia she broke down and fell into Van arms in tears, exhausted by everything she had to go through and relieved to finally be in her angel's secure embrace. She finished her day cuddling to her draconian boyfriend and drinking hot tea trying to forget the last few days and events.

 **(Author's note :** No animals mythical or normal were hurt during the making of this chapter. Frustration lead to exhaustion and using the fears of other as a prank is mean. Don't do it okay kids? **)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy new year everyone! I hope 2017 bring you what you want.**

 **This is the last batch for a while, I'm working on a longer fic so stay tuned. It's not over! I will write more drabbles, but at a later date. Right now you have 24 drabbles, there will be more, just not now. As usual Banryuu is my betareader and I don't know where would I be without her. I really don't  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews, they are awsome! Before I forget, please let me know if you like what I write, I'm a begginer but I really enjoy writing.  
**

 **I hope you will enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Wonder of wool.**

As a young catgirl Merle would often seek harmless mayhem to entertain herself and work out her instincts. It also helped her learn a few things like how often she must trim her claws or how far she could leap without falling. It was trivial, nice and really fun for her. She was fast and knew when to pounce and strike at her chosen prey. Pulling ribbons on the maids aprons. Snatching treats from the kitchen unseen to share with lord Van. Catching small birds and lizard in the gardens and release them in the rooms of annoying visiting noble ladies. She even took naps in the cool laundry room during the summer, right in the clean washing basket while she shed her fur on it. A kitten's dream life that is until her first encounter with wool.

She was seven and saw one of the oldest maids tinkering with some kind of string which came from a basket and used long needles. Her gnarled hands were deftly twisting the string with the needles and changing it into some kind of fabric. The sound of clicking wood and passing wool was so faint to her sharp ears it was as if the woman's movements were so neat, almost hypnotic. She start coming closer without realizing she was moving. The old maid didn't chase her away when she found the curious kitten clutching the edge of the basket intensely watching the ball of yarn rolling atop the unused ones. She paused in her crafting and Merle hands shot forward burying her little paws into the ball of colors. It was so soft! And rolling! So cuddly and purrfect! She can't wait to show this to lord Van, maybe he would play with her.

"Do you like it? Tell me my dear would you like me to teach you to knit?"

And she did, she spend hours trying her best to learn from the maid. Making a fine mess with the string. The elder woman never lost her patience with her and laughed when she saw Merle all tangled in the yarn. She always gave her tips and encouraging words. Merle learned to hold her needles, then she made her first hesitant stitchs which ended in a sloppy scarf she kept in her room. Sloppy and easy scarfs she made became nicer one. Simple stitches became more elaborate and then scarfs start to morph into hats, socks, sweaters, blankets and plush toys. Merle was proud of her progress and each time she finished something would give it to her kind teacher for inspection. Once it passed, as it always would, she would run at full speed to show what she create to her lord Van and sometimes Vargas too. They always smiled at her happy face and exited tail movements, eager to see what she would do next time. She was good at knitting and it kept her busy for hours. Merle loved it and everything was bliss it lasted for years.

Then Fanelia was destroyed.

She never saw the old maid again, she don't know what happened to her, like a good part of the citizens of the city and staff from the palace. It broke her heart to know she would never see her friend and grandmother figure ever again. The palace was in ruin, and what used to be her favorites places no longer existed. Most of the stuff she knitted over the years was now nothing more than cinder except for her secret stash she hid in the gardens when lord Van went to hunt the dragon. She did it to make a wish and bring him luck, inside was her most precious knits items : her first sloppy scarf, her fluffiest blanket, a shirt for lord Van, her first wooden needles, and the lord Van plush toy that only the maid ever saw. She cried so much when she saw that her wooly treasures were intact!

She took her needles back and left the rest in the garden for later. When Hitomi saw her a few hours later knitting blankets Merle expected her to laugh but she was surprised when the weird girl just sat next to her and handed her the next ball of wool. They spent a long while without speaking until Merle grew wary of the silence.

"What do you want?"

"Do you think you can teach me?" was her answer.

One of the best things about wool in Merle opinion it's that once it took a shape you can't see where it started or ended. Like a big circle that goes round and round.

 **(Author's note: Come on a bit of fluffy kitten Merle all tangled in yarn can you imagine?)**

* * *

 **Feathers and brotherly rivalry.**

If the world had been shaped differently; after years of bringing Zaibach out of misery and into a new modern golden era, emperor Dornkirk would have passed away due to his age. Without his technology keeping the old man alive, the destiny war would never have happened. A few other things could have been changed in this world. Let's take a look into the kingdom protected by the land dragons: Fanelia.

In this world king Gaou's illness would have been taken care of by Zaibach and their advanced knowledge in the medical field, therefor he made a full recovery. So things have turned quite differently. First of all, Folken and Van would grow up together and be really close. Van would've stayed this cute child, innocent of how the world can be a harsh place and how terrible it can be to a kind soul like him. That is until he hit puberty and change into your average grouchy teenager: angry at the world at large. Which was normal and would be addressed accordingly thanks to Balgus training, and a fortunate meeting with a seer from another world.

Folken would have grown more at ease in his skin with more time to get a grasp on himself, on what would be his responsibilities and who he wanted to become. He would have had time to grow confident and mature. Showing that he wasn't like his father, a warrior, but more of a diplomat with a good head on his shoulders, to the utter pleasure of his mother. With more time with his father he would have forged his own ideas and been more positive. He would even have saved the twins during a diplomatic travel, preventing them from being killed and bringing them to his home country. A few years later Balgus would have brought the freshly orphaned Merle to the palace and set in motion a new law taking drastic measures to prevent the hunting the feline folk in the Fanelian territory. He would have gone through his own brooding teenage years and got a few tattoos on his right arm, but stayed rather leveled head for his little brother's sake. No need to expose Van, little Merle and the freshly baptized Naria and Eriya to this before they had to face it by themselves.

Then things would have gotten out of hand, but not to an epic scale like the destiny war.

Rivalry between men is something common, between brothers it was natural, and among nobles it was a kind of sport. For maturing male draconian rivalry was part of the process of becoming an adult. As both mature draconian the Fanelian brothers were hit by their instinct to show off their strength and capacities.

And for draconians it was usual to settle the matter by showing one prowess with his wings… Who is faster, this one was a close call but Folken win if only by experience. Who had the most strength in them by carrying another person in his arms, this one was win by the girlfriends of said draconians. The twins fought until Folken ask for the heaviest to come forward, the claws marks would last for month. Hitomi slapped Van so hard he had to see a doctor to make sure his jaw was not dislocated. The shiniest feathers was won by Van, he shed his last fluff recently and as such had an advantage. They were at a stalemate and decided it would be over after a last contest: aerial acrobatics.

If it was a beautiful event for those who witnessed it, and an intense match of impressive feats. Hitomi was enchanted by the sight, it was like watching real angels, gracefully gliding in the wind. The three catgirls of the Fanel household were loudly cheering them too. It was cut short though by the intervention of queen Varie catching both of her sons by an ear and dragging them back to the ground.

Doing a contest was something she agreed upon as it was a part of their heritage. Doing acrobatic figures above the main plaza of Fanelia was stupid and inconsiderate. It was dangerous and exposing they should know better! Both men were scolded like children and punished to pick up every last one of the feathers they shed over the place, which was consequent. Neither king Gaou nor Balgus said anything on the matter, scared to get the attention of the queen regarding the new scar on the king's arm. They still passed to the younger men that a classical duel with swords would work better than flying around since it was more discreet.

Whatever the world, men will be men, and draconian learned to hide their wings.

 **(Author's note: I needed a timeline for this one! Also some of the mating dances birds do are just incredible. )**

* * *

 **Simple pleasures.**

Princess Eries was the embodiment of what was supposed to be a perfect noble lady. She was not like her sisters, in fact where the other two were spitting image of their late mother queen Therese, Eries was the only one taking after their father king Aston. She was the duty bound daughter, the cold beauty of Asturia. As such her schedule was always full and she had little to distract herself when she had a rare moment to herself, yet there is one thing that brought her joy, something that had nothing with blood, education, duty, or family: Flowers.

Like her flowers have a function, are silent, and carry more than meets the eye.

It was trivial and small, but it was hers entirely. It was her link to her late mother as well since it was with her she had shared this interest. Eries knew every species of flower that grew in the palace gardens, every flower native of her country and every flower that grew in the neighboring kingdoms. If someone asked her she would say it was useful to know such things, and she would be lying through her teeth, but no one ever ask her.

She found peace in the delicate petals and small blossoms. She found joy in the vibrant colors of each spring bloom and new sprout. She found pleasure in the array of scent they offer may they be single or in bouquets, the perfume may it be strong or delicate. Flowers were soft and strong, they were free and yet groomed, and she found comfort in them.

She also knew their meanings and some of their properties. Every flowers that meant "I love you", "I miss you", "I will never forget you". She used these in her remembrance of her late mother and sister. When she was younger and Millerna was even vainer she used to gift her pink amaryllis and white hydrangea. After Millerna escaped she ordered that her rooms were decorated with only the white hydrangea. People thought it was because it was the favorite flowers of the youngest princess, but they were wrong Millerna had no taste in flowers, and only like the meaningless ones used by frivolous suitors.

After her return and maturing Erise offered her sister new flowers like pink joubarbe and yellow angelic. She was proud of her sister, but could not exactly show it, and flowers can express these feelings better.

Flowers are important for Eries and everybody thought her favorite are yellow wormwood. It's not, but it the only one she let people associate with her. She had always preferred red peonies since her childhood. The flowers and their meaning was her little secret, it was a bit lonely, but had never found anyone which with she could share it. Until the seer from the mystic moon came to her pergola in the garden during one of her stays after the war while Eries was observing a new blooming massif.

She didn't talk, as they were not close and didn't have much in common but she was surprised by the intrusion. Then the younger girl offered the princess a bouquet of blue sage and white honeysuckles and left her to the flowers with a smile and without a word.

After that her sister passed more time with her and they managed to get closer, and when she saw the seer during her next visit she simply smiled and offered her a tour of the garden.

 **(Author's note: Flower language is amazing and HARD. And Eries don't get enough credit. The meaning of the flowers in this chapter? I use the FRENCH flower language, so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. Pink amaryllis mean "you're too flirtatious", white hydrangea mean "your whims hurt me". Pink joubarbe mean "how you've changed!". And yellow angelic mean "you are birthing noble thoughts". Yellow wormwood mean "nothing will distract me from my duties", perfect fit no? Red peonies mean "my love watch over you". Blue sage mean "I appreciate your qualities" and white honeysuckles mean "friendship links".** **Let me know if I'm wrong!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter, with four drabbles just for you. I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **As usual, I give a big hug to my beta, and friend Banryuu!**

 **And thank you all for your reviews !**

 **Tea, for two?**

It wasn't a secret that Dryden, the wandering son of Meiden Fassa, had travel far and wide all over Gaea. He was a prolific merchant, and a philanthropic at heart, he like discovering new things, and make money. His passion for knowledge was well known too, his many collections of books, and artifacts was legendary at this point. Yet he managed to keep a kind of privacy that few managed to pierce.

One of his well kept private pleasure was tea. He know them all, and had personally tested every traditional tea from each country around Gaea.

The delicate floral flavored one which was popular in Asturia, was good but a bit blend on his tongue, even if it was the one he had grown with. Depending on the person, one can add milk, honey, sugar or a slice of agrum to the cup. Surprisingly the tea service was more important than the flavor in Asturia, the porcelain must be delicate, flawless, decorated with taste, and of course priceless.

The milky and spicy Chai of Freid, was one of his favorite, all of the spices blending together was a wonder, and each recipe unique, even the different milks used were adding to the flavour. There is a saying that there is as many Chai tea as there is a freidian. He like his with a special mix of spices handpicked, and prefer to replace the sugar with honey, it was perfect to pass a good long day with a boost of energy.

The sour Mate of Zaibach was something else, it was really peculiar, and as such don't please everyone who got a taste of it. It was sour, and earthy, but not unpleasant. It wasn't exported, and with the growing trouble of the incoming war it was going to become a rarity, a costly one at that. As a merchant it was a chance he made a stock during his last tread there. The wooden cup and metal straw were the perfect illustration of the empire; a solid modest base, with a inventive work of metal. He had a whole set in his collection, engraved with traditional motifs. It just wasn't the same to drink Mate within another type of cup.

The green Matcha from Fanelia was really traditional, a bit sour if you are not used to it, but the pastry that come with it make it a real treat. The ceremony around the preparation of the tea was also really soothing and not to trift with. Few can say to have witness the real ceremony, and he had only seen one hosted by a noble years ago. The rumors were that the ones helds by the samourais are for only for those who prove their value to the crown. As for the ones held by the royal family, only members of the royal line can attend them, or their most trusted entourage. It was extremely codified, and even him don't grasp all of the subtleties of it. He was pretty sure the young seer would be invited to a private tea ceremony by the hothead king in no time, the lucky girl.

Egzardia was well known for its Mint Tea, served hot with honey pastries. It was probably his utmost favorite tea. You can drink it all day long without problems, the taste was excellent, and it was easy to discuss around a cup. While he was building his fortune it was the egzardian mint tea which helped him the most. Their tea was one of the most renowd thing about the country, a delicious one at that, that and their belly dancers with their colorful, if revealing outfits. Who would have guess that such an arid country could offer such a fresh taste inn a small cup?

Prepared with a samovar, it was the strong and fruity kind of Russian tea that was prefered by Daedalus. Despite the, sometime, too strong taste for him, it was rather convivial kind of tea. So far in the north this hot beverage was a godsend, and it was freely shared by everyone, may they be poor or rich. The fruits added to the tea depends on the part of the country, and some were more traditional than others, but an importation contract of dried fruits was one of his best deal with them. You can find a steaming samovar almost everywhere in Daedalus, and if you were a merchant able to bring more ingredients for them, you were sure to be a kind of hero, especially if you add honey to the deal. He really like this part of the cold country culture. Not counting on the fact that the samovars were more often than not pieces of art, he always had a weak spot for pieces of art who could bring joy to the people. In fact it was usual for a samovar to be part of a dowry when a girl marry.

Basram tea was a bit weird, but the taste of their Bubble Tea can be praised without efforts. It was no wonder the children seem to like it so much, it was a kind of a game for them to see who can't get the most bubble in their straw. It was delicious, and funny. The texture of said bubble was really exotic for a born asturian, even for a traveler like him. Whenever he was feeling playful it was what he was drinking, and he hoped to get this ludic drink known in Asturia soon. And if he ever spit one of the bubble on one of his retainer it was purely by accident, his smile was one of pure innocence he swear on his father head.

One of the most well known drink from Cesario was their way of preparing their tea. Iced Tea as they called it, was really refreshing during the suffocating heat of summer. You can prepare it with about every kind of tea, and add the sweetness as you like, and then share it. It was common to see women offering a glass to the men after a long day when the weather was hot. It was nice, and he gladly indulge in it when he had to pour over countless piles of documents, and contracts in his study. When one temper, and blood was getting hot, a cool and refreshing cup of tea was a perfect solution. Maybe he should make the young Fanel drink a few gallons?

But more than his affection for tea, more than the value of his privacy, Dryden Fassa was a romantic at heart. He let go of Sylphy for that reason, and he let go of Millerna for the same reason. He dream of the day he could share his taste for foreign tea with someone by his side. Comfortably nested next to each other in a sofa, surrounded by books, talking about everything, and nothing. One day perhaps, he would be able to pour a tea for two.

 **Author's note :** No one can tell me I don't search my subject with this one. I don't drink tea, but I needed it for this drabble, so I did some researches. I must admit a few recipes looked interesting… I used the official map of Gaea to match each country with a tea recipe, I hope it's pair up correctly. As for Asgard… let say they drink the tibetan Butter Tea! Anyway I totally picture Dryden wanting to share his collection of tea with Millerna. He look like he would prefer a good cup over a glass of vino.

 **His pups.**

Jajuka doesn't have an easy life, as a beast man it was expected, especially in the capitol. Racism was an everyday thing for him, he was also luckier than other of his kind, which was tolerated at best, and hunt at worst. "Luckily" for him he was part of the army.

As a member of the dog people he had a few things human doesn't have, which was an advantage for his line of work. A keen sense of smell, a better endurance, and better hearing among other things, but there is a domain his species is famous for: guarding.

There is always a need to guard something no matter the country, may that be possessions, properties, or people. For some people they are all the same thing.

His speciality was taking care of children, guarding them from harm. He was a warrior, but he had always been good with young ones. It was due to that trait, that he was put in charge of the victims of the sorcerers. He don't know how to call them any other name. He tried his best to keep them healthy, to not let them fall into despair or die, but unfortunately it was almost impossible. The sorcerer's didn't give a damn about the kids they were experimenting on, and Jajuka saw a lot of them die in his care due to their body failing them after too many sessions with theses monsters. He even had to put to an end to the suffering of several of the little ones.

He never forgot any of them, how they had arrived terrified, how they had changed, how they were broken. Their faces burned inside his mind, with too few of their name known by only him, if they had any or remember them.

Some had just been broken corpses who were still barely breathing. Others hadn't looked human anymore after the experiments. He was ashamed to have let something like that happen, but he was powerless to change anything beyond putting them out of their misery. It was the last act of kindness he could offer them.

One of the only survivor was the little girl named Celena, but he can't call her that anymore. She had been a sweet little girl, lost in the darkness of the Zaibach empire, now she is a violent young man with a fascination for fire. She had been strong, stronger than most of the kids that were the preys of the mad men he was working for, for better or for worse. Still she was, he had to remind himself to call him "he" now, one of his charge now, he keep an eye on him at all time.

After the alternate destiny attempts on children ended, with the result of Dilando, he was reassigned to training new recruits. They were youngs, around Celena age, and he was in charge to train them to become soldiers, tools for the empire, murderers. He was sick of violence, but they were fighting for a reason, and he don't have to question it. He was a soldier for the empire, nothing more.

He could have left, but he doesn't have anywhere to go, no family, no lover, and if he was honest with himself he couldn't leave.

Leaving would mean letting someone else take his place as instructor for the kids, someone who wouldn't care about them at all. Normally he wasn't supposed to get attached to any of the kid under his tutelage, they were meant to become soldier, not being coddled by him. Some could, and would, die during the years of training, but not in his division, not on his watch. It wasn't in his nature to let a child suffer if he can prevent it. They were under his supervision, his care, therefore they were his. It was natural to get more involved, get attached to each of them somehow. They were his pups, his pack, even if they were growing and weren't children since the day they entered the army.

He can't leave them behind, not his pups, and hell would freeze over before he let his pups alone in the unforgiving maw of the empire. He was a loyal guardian dog, other may throw the words at him like an insult, but it was what he was, it was his pride. He could, and certainly would die for his pack.

 **Author's note : I'm a cat person, but Jajuka is cute. The poor fellow need a bit more affection. He must have witness so many death during his time in Zabach. How many kids were put through the sorcerer's tortures? How many died, before Dilando happen to be a success? And I'm afraid of how many survived... Also on a lighter note he have better hairs than Allen.**

 **Dark wings of death?**

As one of the most hated race on Gaea the draconians are particularly secretive of their abilities. They had hide to survive, and doesn't talk about their race, sometimes not even among them. It was a sad reality, and for the queen of Fanelia it was also very lonely.

As a young girl Varie got a prophecy about how, and where she would meet the man meant to share her life, but to do so she had to leave behind everything she once knew. Her friends, her family, her community, and the father name. For one man, for her love, for her destiny she had to left her life as a moderately free draconian behind.

Once she was settled in her new home in Fanelia, she had to face not only bigotry, but also racism for her inheritance, threats for being what she was, and her involvement with the king, veiled insults by the ladies of the court, and sometimes even by the servants. Yet Gaou presence, and love, was enough to make her go through it all. He was her whole world was him now.

After meeting him she had rarely let her wings out, not that she had often spread them when she was in her village, just like everyone else in her community, but during the rare occasions she let them out, they were a luminous white, almost glowing. Just like the night she met Gaou. She had found happiness in her role as queen, by her husband side, for the people of her country, and she never was more happy than after the birth of her two sons. And for a while Varie knew the true meaning of happiness.

Unfortunately it was short lived, and the quick succession of loss was too much for her. Gaou had been her home for the last two decades, but the sickness take him from her, and Folken, her precious first child, her baby, who had been so much like her, was lost to a feral beast in the forest, in a quest to succeed his father. Losing them both broke her, her spirit as much as her heart, and not even her sweet sunny child Van had been enough to ground her to the land of the living.

She left one day, after releasing her wings one last time in the privacy of her chamber, never to be seen alive again. The only trace she left was a lost child calling for his mother, his last family member, and a single black feather who got stuck under her bed.

Some say she left to die, just like dragons go to a secret graveyard when their time come. They were not completely wrong, since Varie was certain she was dying. She had been wrong, but she died all the same.

Folken Lakour De Fanel, former prince of Fanelia, Strategos of the Zaibach empire had rarely let his wings out in his life. When he was a child, in another life, his wings had been only been spread in the intimacy of his room, or the palace garden, by his beloved mother side or his precious little brother. First to learn how to fly, and control himself, then to be the exemple for Van. Then the dragon rite happened.

During his stay in the Zaibach empire it only happened a couple of times, without any witness or only near Zongi, Naria and Eriya as sentry. Every time it happened they had been white as snow. During the war once he was reunited with his precious little brother, during his kidnapping, they have been the luminous white from his childhood. Yet after the death of the twins, they turned pitch black in a matter of weeks. It was a sure sign of his nearing demise, he was a walking corpse at best, he had been for years after he lost his arm in fact. It was what he believed. It was normal then that he used his last moment to put an end to Donkirk madness, to make sure his brother lived in a world who finally know peace...

Afterall blacken wings are a clear sign of a draconian imminent death right?

Don't be so sure.

While she was first introduced to the life at the castle in Fanelia, and until she was comfortable enough in her new life, and environment, Varie didn't let out her wings, and had she do so, her feathers would have looked a dull grey. She wasn't dying then, far from it, but she wasn't happy, she was depressed, and suffered a lot of stress.

It took a long time for Folken to let out his wings after the loss of his arm. Saving the twins was in fact his first time releasing them after his "death and rebirth" at the sorcerer hands. At the time they were the glorious white he was born with, if lacking their former glow. But if he had let his wings out in the months following his arrival in Zabach, they would have been a deep gray, mottled with black. He had been near death, but wasn't dying anymore. He was depressed, and had suicidal thoughts at the time. It was by saving the twins that they had turned back to their original healthy color.

What people don't know was the real meaning behind the color change of the draconian wings. The wings of a draconian aren't so much a curse as they are a way to see their mindset. They were simply reflecting the mental health of their bearer. As long as they were happy and feeling safe, and healthy they are a glowing white, full of life, and vitality, but if they get sad enough for a long period of time, get dangerously sick, or if they start seeking death…

Folken was wrong, he wasn't dying at the time, but he had been through enough traumas that he was seeking death. He had dodge it several times during his life, but it wasn't due to the destiny alteration machine, nor a reject from his prosthetic arm that sealed his death, it wasn't even the choice to go to Dornkirk knowing he wouldn't come back. In fact he was reaching for the death, the machine just grant him his deepest wish. One he hadn't realise he had made, but one his wings were showing. Folken had been depressed enough to seek the release of death. Just like his mother before him, and too many draconians before them.

Had they received help, had they been able to talk, and given a chance to heal, they would have lived. But because of the stigma on their people, because they didn't know what was happening to them, or how to deal with it properly, both of them didn't stand a chance. Black wings aren't signs of death, they are the proof of depression or sickness.

 **Author's note :** I like Folken, he is the kind big brother, the tortured soul, the saviour, the bright mind, the final hero of the war… Yet his death was always strange to me. Why did his wings suddenly turned black? Was it really a sign of death? Then Varie should have been sporting black wings before disappearing. If it was due to his arm, and a potential reject it would have shown sooner, and I don't buy the destiny machine theory, sorry. The machine grant you your deepest wish and desire, whatever that may be, then it could give you the death you are seeking if you are suffering depression. That and I remembered that birds can get depressed, and stressed to the point that their feathers start falling, or can get stress bars. I repeat: Depression affect the wings of birds.

"Prolonged depression can lead to self-destructive behaviour." It fit the profile of Folken to me.

Depression is a disease, an horrible one that destroy a lot of things, and not just fictional characters lives, real people suffer from this everyday, everywhere. It leave marks and scars for life, never underestimate the things depression can do to a person.

 **Of milk and traditions.**

Fanelia was cheering, the young queen Hitomi De Fanel, Seer of the Mystic Moon, hero of the Destiny War, was expecting her first child. The king was ecstatic, and hadn't stop smiling since his wife had told him. In private his beloved wife told him he should stop looking so smug before she decided to slap him, but he couldn't care less.

So far the pregnancy was going smoothly, even if the queen was often seen arguing with her suite about how she doesn't need to be confined to her bed just because she was expecting. She was healthy and the king was agreeing to everything she could ask, as long as he was sure it wasn't unhealthy for her or the baby. It was against the traditions, but the happiness of his wife came first. Everything was going perfectly.

He should have known it couldn't last.

Even if the birth wasn't due for several moon, it was customary to prepare well in advance. The nursery was almost ready, Hitomi was spending a lot of time and energy on it, asking van opinion on the colors, the plush toys, the furnitures, and what not. He know nothing about theses things, but she want him to be involved, and he was happy to oblige.

He had offered her a whole new wardrobe to make sure she was comfortable, that and Hitomi had been extremely clear that pregnant or not she still want to feel desirable for her husband. He had been overjoyed by her new choice of lingerie, but he wasn't sure he was going to benefit from it if the thunderous expression on his wife face was any indicator.

The reason was behind her and looking a bit lost at what was happening.

"Van, my dear husband, can you explain why is there half a dozen cow women maid in my room asking me to choose one of them for the baby?" Her voice was ice, and he was pretty sure he was going to sleep alone if he wasn't careful. Better be honest, his seer wasn't going to stand for anything else.

"I… am not sure, but I may know why they are here. But I swear I have nothing to do with their presence here today!" How was going to explain? He must avoid making Hitomi angry, it wasn't good for her or the babe. "Can we discuss this alone? You know I don't want you to stand for too long. Ladies" He dismissed the women who quickly left the couple alone, they would be back shortly anyway. He lead his to her sitting room, and even if she wasn't happy she still get herself comfortable on her couch.

"Well? The explanation?" Her arms were crossed over her bosom, and it was emphasising her growing belly, and her expanding chest. He refocused right away when he saw her frown harder.

"Ah, you see I think one of the lady of the court tried to be … helpful... by sending you potential wet nurses for the baby…" Oh dragon lord she look furious.

"And **why** should I need a wet nurse? Don't you think I will be able to care for **my** own child? By the way you can also explain why they are cow women, all of them looking like they should be taking care of their own children?" In his mind alarm horns were blasting alert messages.

"No! No, no, no, of course not! You are perfect my love, the best thing that could have happened to me, you will be everything our baby ever need." He was at her feet in seconds, because since the beginning of her pregnancy, each time she was upset, she would start crying, and he wasn't strong enough to endure her tears. "As for the ladies you saw earlier, it's a tradition… In Fanelia like all around Gaea, the queen very rarely…" He know he was blushing, normally this wasn't a matter handeled by the king, or a man, exept by a healer. It was hard enough to talk about her physical change, so what was expected of her for the sake of tradition… Her expression prompt him to finish his answer though. "Usualythequeendon'tbreastfeedherchildren. That why a wet nurse is chosen before the birth. Please don't be upset."

He was kneeling before her, trying to gauge her reaction, but she was hiding her eyes behind her hair she had let grow. He couldn't read her expression, and it was stressing him.

"Why cows?" Her voice was low, and he only heard her because he was at her knees. At least he could answer that question without a problem.

"It's also a tradition, you see thoses women have… predispositions to be wet nurses." What was he supposed to say? Hitomi was kind, but can be jealous too. "They are great with children, and, well, they can nurse two to three children at a time..."

Hitomi reached for him, and he sat next to her, holding her as she put her face in the hollow of his neck.

"Did you had one?" She was hugging him, and nesting herself in his side. "Yes. Yes, I had one, just like Folken, and my father in his time, and my ancestors before us. I don't remeber her very well, but she was called back to the palace when Merle was brought by Balgus after she was orphaned." It was easier to talk now, the subject being easier to breach. "She was a really young kitten, and was still in need of a mother milk. For what I remember, miss Miia was very kind."

Hitomi let out a sound of understanding against his skin, so he continued his explanation. "Cows women are well respected you know, in fact they are one of the only respected beast people of Gaea. In Freid, it's a crime to attempt anything againt a bull man or a cow woman. And there are rumors about their places in the Egzardian harems." Maybe he souldn't have mentionned the last part, he felt his love stiffend against his side, but she just let out a huff.

She straighten, and he had to let her go, but she caught his hands in her. She took a deep breath, and looked deep in his eyes. Dragon god he love her eyes, he hope their children, this one, and every child born after him, or her, have her beautiful green eyes. "I will choose one, but only if I can't feed her by myself." And just like that, she gave him one of her desarming smile, before she kissed him. Between kisses, he proposed to help her review the candidates later.

He was getting comfortable in the couch, his wife in his arms, when his mind caught up with her earlier words. "Wait, did you say **her**?"

 **Author's note ;** It was just an idea that wouldn't leave my head, so here you have the result. I hope you liked it.


End file.
